BOKU NO PICO
by xkronicxvirusx
Summary: i put mai hime cuz thats what ill usually make


A/N

THIS IS POSSABLY GOING TO BE MY WIERDES I DO

GUESS WHAT IT IS? BOKU! NO!PICO!

I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO PICO AND I REALLY DONT WANT IT! ANYWAY SINCE ITS NOT A ANIME ON FANFICTION ILL PUT IT AS MAKOTO AND MAI BTW NO GAY SEX ALLOWED THEY ARE NOT GAY YET ILL MAKE THEM LATER. CHARACTERS

Chico-11

Pico-12

TO THE STORY

"Chico are you okay you fell hard on your knee"Pico asked in concern "Yeah im all good oniichan the BITCH ground made me trip" Chico said in anger "Wheres Coco" Chico asked "You killed him remember because he called you retarded" Pico said "Oh yeah that was funny (giggle) "Chico lets go to your house""can't my dad will hit me and you if he see's us "Chico said with a said tone in his voice "Alright my house it is"Pico and chico went to pico's place and crashed.

at pico's house

"Hey Pico where were you borin"Chico asked has he took a drink of hot tea that Pico made "California" Pico took his index fingure and pointed to the HOLLYWOOD sign "oh haha im stupid ." Pico just smiled "it's getting late lets go to bed" "Alright mommie "i wanna say somthing" chico said"what?" pico asked " my legs are dangling of the edge the bottom of the bottle is my friend i think i'll slice my wrist so if i survive i'll see you tomarrow but i'll put a bullet in my head now im gone gone gone" chico singed "haha very funny Hollywood undead remarkes huh any way g'night as pico and chico went to sleep

in pico's dream

chico was stabbing and stabbing Coco blood was squrting and the horroriable thoughts were in chico head he that torcherd ur thoughts by die and poison ur dreams at night there are no words that could not be writtin or bruststroke layed on campus that describe the dark and uttor horror night that his sister died. Pico was crying and wanted to help Coco but he loved Chico to much to try to hurt him he was the only friend he had as Chico got up tears not falling they were crashing around his mind " hello my name jimmie poppin im da white guy im not older then you but middle school 5th grade like i dont know mofo giving props to my hoe cuz she fly but i can take the heat cuz im da other white guy cuz im kinda like han solo always stroking my own waffe but you can call me cookie" chico said as his mind is messed up "burn motherfucker burn"Chico said as he lit the gasoline on on Cocos body.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh"Pico screamed as turned over to see Chico nuzzling on his blanket Pico got up for a glass of water "that was one scary dream" Pico see that while he was gone Chico got in his bed he was already fast a sleep so he just covered his sholders up as he climbed into the bed he just rubbed the side of chicos head and went back to sleep but he actually had a good dream for once in a while not a bad dream he always had one bad dream that satin is taking him to hell for being gay but he had a dream that he got to see his mother as he went back to sleep chico's dream was still happening

in chico's dream

chico was in every genre of music right now he only heard in the midnight hour you cry more more more with rebel yell she cry more more more then it turned into a nightmare all of the cds ,mixtapes, mp3s,ipods,phones,radieos were coming at him the he heard ooohhhh its ur fuckin nightmare hahaha flesh is burnin you can smell it in the air cause man you got an easy soul to steal you should know the price of evil its hurts to know you belong yeah ohhh its ur fuckin nightmare! then it turned into to a room that him in Pico were in pico turned into a giant robot and chico ran and he ran he ran all night in day he coulnt get away he got ate by the robot and ate chico

"WTF! WAS THAT"Chico screamed Pico just woke up now he's a light sleeper anyway Pico heard chico cry "Chico whats wrong " he asked in concern about his friend "nothing just go back to sleep Pico im fine" Chico said "No tell me then i will promis "Pico said "Fine b...aad dream " Chico awnsered him in embarasment " lets talk about then" Pico told Chico" thanks your so nice this is how i feel "chico said"Come sit next to me" "k" after they talked about Pico understood "you might have PTSD" Pico explained to him "Pico i love you i waaa"he could not finish Pico cut him off with a simple kiss" guess what baby i think i luv you to""REALLY YAYY"Chico jumped up in down pico just smiled after he calmed Chico down they fell asleep in each other's arm's they had school they had school the very next day so they wanted to go to sleep cause they both already tired from walking with pico's friends in the mall.

(FROM NOW ON IM CHICO)

at school

"DUDE I JUST GOT THE ELITTE RYBACK AT WALMART BIIGGGG ASS" Christopher exclaimed Daniel wanted to see "Chris let me see it" Daniel said "DANIEL GETS YOUR BIG ASS DICK AWAY FROM HIM GO EAT "Chris told him "DATS WHAT I DO"Daniel walked off "SEXUAL CHOCOLATE" CHRIS EXCLAIMED Oh GOD CHRISTIAN (Chicos real name) " wat up bitches " I said "WHO'S THE GIRL"Christopher asked "Pico he is in 7th grade" chico explained"HOLY SHIT ASS THATS A BOY HOLY ASS MONKEYS"Chris screamed"yeah man were uhh kinda datin" Chico told him "Nice to meet you "NICE TO MEET MY DICK ITS BIGGER THAN ME "Chris u faggot don't freak him out "Chico said as he kicked chrises ass "WELL ATLEAST IM NOT A REAL FAG" Chris laghed "FUCK YOU"Chico was about to kill him "CHICO Stop its okay " Pico had to stop him from killing him with chuck norrises ass

end of chapter one ill make another one later im out


End file.
